The Search
by maddiemac20
Summary: When the Clave stops looking for Sebastian it's up to CLary and the gang to find him, but behind Jace's back. Please review! Some sizzy!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after COLS…..So yeahhhhh enjoy!**

I wake up, I'm sweating bullets, and shaking. I clench my teeth to try to make it stop…..what good would that do? I'm at Luke's house, I cant explain those last moments of when I was with Sebastian…Jonothan…..my brother, after all that's what I was dreaming about. He and Jocelyn know a little bit about my stay with Jace and him but, I need someone that's not going to ask question after question. _Alec? _No, he still is locked in his room sulking about Magnus. _Jace? _ That would be my regular go to guy, but he doesn't remember anything. _Simon? _No he's on a stay with his sister Rebecca. _Isabelle? _Perfect. I take about and I dial her number.

Hello?

Hi Izzy

What's Wrong?

And that's when I hysterically start crying. I try to stop, I really do, I can't cry infront of Isabelle. She seems so strong, like nothing can knock he down. I start sobbing harder. I dig my nails into my palms they start to bleed.

Clary…..I'm coming over.

Oh great that's just what I need is Isabelle to see me like this, but my will doesn't let me stop. I keep crying until I here a knock on the door and I pass out. All I here is,

"Really Clary, you couldn't of waiter 15 minutes to freakin pass out until I got here.

I feel a coldness come over me.

"What the?" I yell.

"I'm sorry did I wake the sleeping princess. You were trying to peel of your palms Aurora!" Isabelle says while taking a wet washcloth and cleaning my palms. I see red come off the white wash cloth.

"Thankyou" My voice sounds hoarse and like I've been yelling for a week straight.

"Now will you please tell me what's going on without crying or screaming or trying to rip through your skin...or all of the above." Izzy says while rubbing alcohol on it. It stings. I bite my lip and stifle a scream.

"Sebastian...hhhhe was ttthere and wwwe were at the battle and he said I belonged to hhhim. And toooo thiink offf meee likeee that as his sister-" I gag.

"When I find him i will take my whip and slice his head off. And-" Isabelle begins but, I cut her off.

"_When _we find him, what if we don't find him. What if he comes back for me...for _Jace." _A tear rolls down my face.

"The Clave they can do something-" Isabelle starts.

"The Clave? They don't do crap Izzy! Did you see them do anything to save Jace, they barely did anything to try to find Sebastian! We found him...us! The Clave didn't we did. But, we had Magnus we had all these people on our side. Now we don't. People are worried about keeping him out not finding him." I say.

"Your exactly right Clary. The Clave didn't find him...we did-" Izzy started.

"Where are you going with this Iz?"

"I'm saying that if we found Sebastian once, we can sure as heck find him again." She said with a smirk.

**Thank you for reading, I'm so sorry it was so short! This is my first one so please review!**


	2. 2

This is before COHF :) **I am so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time :( I'll definitely start doing it on a regular basis! I really hope you enjoy! Also I wouldn't mind if you left a comment...it really helps me make the story better! Also make it your favorite if you'd like...or even follow! ;)I will also be doing a Divergent story with my own character who doesn't really fit into her faction. The preview is below the story. Just make sure you read this one first ;)**

Chapter 2

"Izzy you have to be kidding me? We can't do this! Especially since we can't have Magnus to help us. Oh yeah! I totally forgot..._the greatest shadow hunter of all time_ Jace!" Clary said sarcastically.

"Let me just point out that for one, I think you may have forgot that you can like do any rune that comes to mind... literally. Also you have the best shadow hunter right here, who for may I say already demolished Sebastian's hand in one clean swipe." Izzy says popping her blouse that was light blue and had buttons lining the front.

"So you expect us to do this alone? Iz, we don't even have the slightest idea where he is! I-" Clary was cut off by Isabelle who stood up from where she was sitting.

"You really think I would let us do this on our own? Clary, I may be crazy sometimes, be a little too...irrational. This though...it doesn't just end with us. Sure Sebastian wants you. Really wants you, but what happens when he gets you, when her gets answers. He's not just going to ponder them by himself. He'll go for my family, I can guaranteed you that he'll go for Jace. Jocelyn, Luke, Simon...everyone we care about. We need to stop this."

"We? You and me? Izzy-"

"I'll get Alec..."

"Izzy, you and me both know Alec doesn't let us go to the grocery store without permission. He's also been sulking in his room for about," Clary starts putting her fingers up one by one and stops at four, "Four days Isabelle!"

"The least we can do is try, come." Isabelle say making a beckoning motion.

"Izzy...Isabelle!" Clary yells.

"What?"

"We might want to change our shirts...they sort have my blood all over them." Clary says as she heads to to the bathroom.

I may be loud but I'm not Candor

Honesty is the best policy they say, I say honesty makes people hurt. It's a slap in the face. A reality check. Something that I know real well. Why would that be so great? I'm Taryn and I've been wondering that for 16 years. Testing, that's today. A test to show us what faction we all really belong in. The one that I'm not an outsider in.

**HAHAHA...you'll just have to wait for the rest of the story!**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
